


A frustration decompression or an much needed ice cream break

by CaptainSammyAngel



Series: Sammy's summer sizzle fic's [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: After a long day at work, Felicity stomps her way into the foundry... seeing how frustrated Felicity is and that being in the foundry isn't helping... Oliver suggests they get out of the foundry and brings her to a surprise.





	A frustration decompression or an much needed ice cream break

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, the character of Anne was something I didn't expect but I still own her... and if 'Annes ice cream delights' sound similar to Baskin Robbin's or Greaters it's probably because those are the only ice cream shops I've ever been to... I don't own any of the places, characters or anything else because they are own by their respective properties or DC, DC Comics and the CW.

“Stupid people needed repeating instructions or needing fixing of the simplest problems.” Felicity muttered as she stomped down the foundry's stairs. She sauntered over to the computers not even glancing over at the training mat where Oliver was practicing. As the muttering continued... Oliver stopped mid-combo, snatched his shirt, slipped it on and looked over at Felicity concerned “Hey, have a bad day at work?” He asked knowingly he walked over to her. Felicity swirled her computer chair around “What do you want Oliver?” She snapped, taking off her glasses and rubbing her temples. Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder “Are you alright?” He asked cautiously. Felicity shook her head and sighed shakily “Not really.” She admitted frustrated. After a moment of silence, Oliver nodded before he stood up “Come on, let’s go.” He beckoned light-hearted holding out his hand. Felicity tilted up her head and raised an eyebrow “Where?” She inquired curiously. Oliver smirked mysteriously “You’ll have to trust me.” He told her certainly still holding out his hand. Felicity slid her hand in his “Let’s go.” She decided allowing him to pull her up.

As soon as she opened the door, Felicity felt the heat and mugginess in the air as they stepped into the parking lot “We taking your bike?” She wondered before Oliver led her out of the parking lot and to the sidewalk. Oliver shook his head “No, where we're going is only a couple blocks away.” He told her knowingly. Felicity looked at him confused but still followed him... 

About 15 minutes later, their clothes stained with sweat, Oliver and Felicity were standing in front of a small building with a sign that has ‘Anne’s ice cream delights’ “Why are we here?” Felicity queried curiously as she looked at the steady building amongst dilapidated building. Oliver smirked at her “I’ll tell you when we go in.” He said as he stepped forward and pulled open the door. Hearing a bell, Felicity walked in feeling the cool breeze engulfed her as goosebumps pricked her skin “I haven't been to an ice cream shop in years.” She remarked in awe as she looked around.

The walls were pale green on the top half and yellow on the bottom, black and white tiled floor and various pictures all around the walls, along with booths lined against the walls... the glass counter displaying all the flavors from rocky road to raspberry ripple a few steps ahead with a fridge filled with tubs with assorted ice cream off to the side. A door off to the right led to the freezer and two doors that were labeled restroom with a woman and men symbol on them.

Oliver smiled “Pretty great, right? Let’s take a seat and I’ll order.” He said happily before he heard a voice he hadn't in so long. A door swings open and a woman comes out “Well, well I was wondering when I'd see your face in my place again.” The woman said warily, her face stern and her hands on her hips. Felicity’s body stiffened while Oliver smiled weakly and waved... The woman huffed “Come and give me a hug why don't you?” She beckoned him as she held out her arms. Oliver chuckled as he walked up and lightly hugged her while she did the same “I missed you, Anne.” He said sincerely before he pulled away. Anne slapped his arm “Hey! What was that for?” Oliver exclaimed shocked. Anne rolled her eyes “Please like that hurt that was for not coming and seeing me sooner!” She fumed at him crossing her arms. Oliver rubbed the back of his neck “Sorry, the last few years have been busy.” He said sheepishly. 

Felicity observed Anne... she was 5’3, in her 50s had black hair with little gray, amber eyes and a bright smile while wearing jeans, blouse, and an apron. Anne eyed Felicity closely “And who this? Your girlfriend?” Anne inquired him a questioning look. Oliver chuckled weakly “No Anne this is my friend Felicity Smoak.” He introduced them. Felicity waved at Anne “Hi. It’s nice to meet you... Despite the fact that Olivers never mentioned you… at all. I didn't mean to insult you cause you seem nice, it’s just if I knew you I’d mention you to someone.” She babbled nervously, smiling widely. Anne waved it off “No worries, Oliver’s always been tight-lipped about this place, in fact, you're the first person he’s brought here.” She said with certainty.

Felicity turned her head looking at him stunned “Really?” She inquired softly. Oliver cheeks reddened and nodded “Yeah.” Oliver confirmed. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Felicity turned her head in Anne's direction “I’m honored that I’m the first one he’s brought here... But if I’m right he brought me here for ice cream.” She said graciously before changing the subject. Anne chuckled “Alright, what flavors do you want?” She asked as she walked around then behind the counter. Felicity walked up to cleared her throat “Two scoops of Mint chip, please. Oliver?” She ordered then looked at her companion. Oliver smiled briefly “One scoop of mint chip and one scoop of cookie and cream.” He ordered simply. Anne smiled “Alright coming right up.” She said simply. Oliver smiled “I know you have questions so let’s sit down.” He said knowingly as they both walked over to the middle booth and slid into the booth.

Felicity looked at him confused “Why haven’t you brought anybody here before? Cause I thought you’d at least have brought Thea once.” She questioned curiously, finding it a bit odd that no one knew about this place. Oliver blew a puff of air out “I thought about it before the gambit but it didn’t work out... I found this safe haven one morning after a night of partying but I didn’t want to go home just yet, so I wandered into the glades knowing that it was more than likely that I’d be jumped... Which I almost was.” He began to explain. Felicity’s jaw dropped “What happened?” She asked intrigued. Oliver chuckled “Be a little more patient.” He said calmly, tapping her nose. Oliver cleared his throat, “I was near my father's steel factory when a few guys came towards me... I would’ve tried to take’em if I wasn’t hungover so I ran. I ran like bat shit crazy and when I saw the door was open I sprinted in here and hid in the girl's restroom.” He finished. Felicity laughed “I can see that!” She exclaimed with a smile. 

“Oliver! Your order’s ready.” Anne called out placing the two bowls of ice cream onto the counter. Felicity reached into her pocket and held something out to him “Here.” She offered simply. Oliver shook his head “No.” He declined. Felicity rolled her eyes “How are you going to pay for the ice cream?” She questioned with a raised brow. When he didn’t answer, she smirked “Take it and pay me back later.” She said softly. Oliver nodded and took the cash “Be right back.” He said before he walked over to the counter.

Anne glanced at Felicity as Oliver handed her the cash “I saw that gaze you two had back there so what’s going on there?” She wondered as she put the bills in the cash register. Oliver looked over at Felicity “We’re friends... Close friends and that's it.” He stated simply with a wry grin. Anne looked at him skeptically as she placed two plastic spoons in the bowls “Uh-huh. My advice? I say ask her out before someone else does.” She mumbled in disbelief. Oliver shook his head as he grabbed the bowl and walked back to the booth “Enough about me... What’s got you so pissed off?” He asked intrigued, crossing his arms against his chest. Picking up the spoon and scoop some ice cream up, putting it in her mouth, Felicity sighed “You’re gonna regret this.” She said knowingly her mouth full of ice cream.

In between bites of ice cream, Felicity ranted about her workday and Oliver just sat there and listened... not just cause she needs to let her frustrations out but because he loves listening to her talk.

“So, they just had no clue what to do?” He asked in an amused tone. Felicity nodded frantically “Yes! I’ve had to deal with stupid assholes who either called or come in with the easy problem to fix! Also, some idiot kept asking me ‘could repeat that please?’ and after that, I don’t even remember how many customers actually bought something.” She groaned before taking a bit of ice cream. Oliver smirked “It seems that as time goes by people get more... confused about what technology to buy.” He said knowingly. Felicity smirked “Coming from the guy who spent 5 years on the island.” She quipped knowingly.

At the mention of the island, both of them went silent. Since they left the beaches of Lian Yu, Oliver and Felicity have an unspoken agreement... Never speak about what happened in the foyer of the Queen mansion “I think it’s time for me to go.” She said solemnly, taking the last bite of ice cream. She slid out of the booth but before she walked away Oliver grabbed her hand “Please don’t go. Stay.” He said hopefully, his eyes pleading. Felicity sighed as he climbed out and stood in front of her “Why? The Unthinkable was something we promised to never mention again... Trust me, that’s not easy at all because I’ve almost let it slip out... Several times. You’ve never seen me in that way while I did. I’ll just have to get over it somehow as you’ll never consider a relation--” She babbled before Oliver kissed her, cutting her off.

Cheers erupted all around Oliver pulled away and smiled “Is that unthinkable?” He asked curiously. Felicity stared at him shocked but nodded “A little.” She whispered breathlessly. He sighed “Felicity... I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a while but I was scared.” He admitted softly. “But I’m not scared anymore. Felicity, will you go to dinner with me?” He continued hopefully. Felicity gulped “ As in an actual date? A date date?” She questioned trying not to get her hopes up. Oliver nodded “The implication of dinner being a date is--” He babbled his words getting twisted. “Sentence fragments.” She stated with a smile. Oliver cleared his throat “will you please go to dinner with me?” He asked again. Felicity smiled widely “Yes.” She agreed before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Anne threw up her arms “Finally!” Anne called out with glee.

Felicity pulled away “Let’s get out of here.” She proposed suddenly. Oliver smiled happily “Gladly.” He agreed before walking towards the door. He paused and turned his head towards Anne “I’ll be back soon.” He promised before he intertwined his and Felicity hands and walked out.

Oliver did return to the ice cream shop, by himself and with others... mostly with Felicity, whether for dessert after dinner or a movie during their many dates. Three years after they got together, Oliver had proposed to Felicity at the same booth where they had ice cream three years before which she said yes. It was the start of their lives together and it all started with a red pen and that ice cream shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment, kudos and bookmark!  
> DON'T POST THIS ON A THIRD PARTY SITE


End file.
